Travel, Tremble, and Novel
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Sebuah perjalanan ke Rusia, bertemu seorang gadis yang menakutkan hingga membuatnya gemetar, dan sebuah novel misterius yang entah bagaimana membuatnya benar-benar tertarik./AmeBela
1. Chapter 1: That Frighten Girl

—_Aku tidak tahu ini yang terbaik atau tidak. Tapi ketika aku melihatnya bersiap untuk tidur, ia menyimpan sebilah pisau lipat di bawah bantalnya. Seolah jika aku mencoba menyentuhnya sedikit saja, ia siap membunuhku saat itu juga. _

_Sungguh, aku tidak benar-benar peduli. Mataku terpejam beberapa detik demi mengingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi. Dan saat itu juga aku tersadar, bahwa aku telah benar-benar buta olehnya._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers (c) ****Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Travel, Tremble, and Novel (c) **** Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

* * *

"**That Frighten Girl"**

**.: Chapter 1 :.**

* * *

Alfred Jones menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Ia mendesah kecewa untuk sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar jelas. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

Ya, seharusnya satu jam lagi.

Alfred kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedari tadi itu ia baca. Sampulnya didominasi warna hitam kebiruan dan bercak merah. Jujur saja, dari pada novel semacam ini, Alfred lebih menyukai sesuatu yang berbau komedi—atau sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan semacam itu.

"Sudah selesai?" Matthew melirik Alfred sembari tersenyum. Sebenarnya, ia tidak benar-benar suka naik pesawat. Terutama dengan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang berada di situ saat ini bukanlah sebuah kepentingan baginya, ia hanya sedang menemani sang sepupu. Alfred memang memaksanya hanya setelah ia mendengar rumor mengenai hantu Rusia di kamar hotel—ya, begitulah.

"Hmm," Alfred mengangguk, sedikit bersemangat. "Sekarang—kalau kau mau—kau boleh meminjamnya, Mattie."

Matthew mengambil alih buku itu dari tangan pemiliknya, "Aku terkejut," katanya. "Aku nggak nyangka kau bisa membeli novel semacam ini," ia hanya berkomentar, karena sebenarnya dalam hati ia tidak tertarik sama sekali. "Menarik kah?"

"Nggak tahu," Alfred mengangkat sedikit bahunya. "Aku nggak benar-benar mengerti. Tapi aku nggak bisa berhenti membaca sampai akhir. Lebih parahnya lagi, _ending_-nya menggantung. Atau bisa aku bilang, benar-benar nggak seperti _ending_," jelasnya. "Tapi, kupikir buku ini cukup menarik, untuk alasan lain—aku nggak tahu apa itu."

"Bellia Arlovs," Matthew membaca nama si pengarang novel tersebut. "Nama yang agak aneh," komentarnya.

Alfred mengembungkan pipinya, entah dalam maksud apa. "_Yeah_, kamu nggak tahu—maksudku, ini adalah novel terjemahan. Aslinya menggunakan bahasa Rusia."

"Begitu," Matthew melirik ke luar jendela. "Aku tahu kita sedang pergi ke Rusia, tapi kamu nggak perlu sampai beli novelnya untuk belajar tentang negara ini."

"Oh, Mattie," Alfred kembali mengambil alih novel itu dari tangan sepupunya. "Itu nggak ada hubungannya. Aku membeli ini, karena aku ingin."

"Begitu."

Pembicaraan selesai.

Matthew kembali melirik ke arah jendela. Ketinggian pesawat sudah sedikit rendah, ia sudah dapat melihat berbagai macam rumah dan relief batuan di bawah sana. "Oh, Moscow," ia bergumam.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Alfred hampir berteriak, ia benar-benar bersemangat. Ia berusaha melihat keluar melalui jendela di sebelah kursi Matthew. "Wow! Beginikah suasana Kota Moscow? Keren!" ia kembali berteriak.

"Jangan keras-keras," Matthew menyuruh sepupunya untuk diam—tapi sepertinya benar-benar tidak mempan untuk Alfred.

Ya, biarkan saja dia.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Suasana malam itu benar-benar tampak menyenangkan. Pesta di dalam gedung besar bergaya Eropa itu berjalan dengan semestinya.

Alfred Jones bersama sang sepupu sudah berbalut jas hitam elegan. Alfred tampak celingukan seperti mencari seseorang—memang, sih.

"Oh, Yao! _Ni hao_!" Alfred sedikit berteriak, tepat ketika mata biru di balik lensa kaca itu menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

Pemuda bernama Wang Yao itu berlari kecil mendekati Alfred sembari tersenyum, "Lama nggak jumpa, Alfred," katanya. "_Ni hao_, _yeah_. Apa hanya itu bahasa Cina yang kau bisa, _aru_?" ia berujar dengan aksen Cina yang masih terdengar.

Alfred mengembungkan pipinya, "Hei, aku pikir akan banyak teman kita yang datang malam ini. Mereka semua ini nggak aku kenal."

Yao tertawa kecil. "Nggak harus heran 'kan, _aru_?" katanya. "Siswa Hetalia International Academy itu banyak sekali, kau tidak akan bisa menghafal semuanya satu persatu, _aru_."

"_Yeah_, aku cuma sedikit kecewa ... kita sudah lama nggak ketemu, tapi aku hanya bertemu Yao saja,"komentar Alfred.

Gantian Yao mengembungkan pipinya. "Oh, dari pada kau diam terus di sini, mari aku perkenalkan dengan temanku, _aru_!" Yao menarik tangan Alfred menjauh dari situ.

Oh, Matthew yang terlupakan.

Ya, sudah biasa.

Yao lekas membawa Alfred ke sudut ruangan lain. "Ini dia temanku Alfred, dia pemilik rumah ini, _aru_." Hal yang pertama Alfred tangkap dari orang yang Yao maksud adalah; dia benar-benar besar.

Orang itu tersenyum. Rambutnya yang pirang keperakan itu tampak sedikit bergerak terbawa angin. Matanya violet, dan bersinar terpantul cahaya penerangan sekitar. Senyumnya tampak manis, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu di balik senyumnya itu.

Alfred terkejut, entah kenapa.

"Halo, namaku Ivan Braginski—orang Rusia, _da_. Senang bertemu denganmu, _da_." ia menyapa Alfred, entah bagaimana Alfred semakin terkejut—ia bahkan mulai sedikit gemetar.

"Oh, namaku Alfred Jones, dari Amerika. Senang bertemu," Alfred menjabat tangan Ivan, berusaha tampak biasa saja. Tangannya seharusnya terasa besar dan hangat. Tapi entah bagaimana orang itu terasa benar-benar menakutkan. Padahal baru saja bertemu. Tidak mungkin Alfred sedemikian takut ini padanya, lagi pula secara kasat mata Ivan tampak ramah.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Alfred bertanya, tapi tidak benar-benar dipikirkan dahulu. "Aku rasa aku pernah mengenalmu, namamu juga nggak asing."

Alfred tidak mengerti kenapa wajah Yao tiba-tiba memerah.

Ivan tertawa kecil, "Kau sedang menggodaku atau apa, _da_? Aku rasa kita benar-benar nggak pernah bertemu."

Yao tampak menahan tawa, "Oh Alfred, biar kutebak, _aru_. Setelah ini kau akan mengatakan '_Tidak. Maksudku, kita pernah bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya!_' atau semacamnya, _aru_."

Alfred mengatupkan bibirnya, "_Oh my_," gumamnya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Alfred sedikit menyesal, disangka menggoda seorang pria besar bukanlah hal yang benar-benar bagus.

Mereka semua terdiam sebentar.

Lampu dalam ruangan tiba-tiba dimatikan. Lilin-lilin di sekitar ruangan kompak menyala. Lagu pengiring pesta tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _slow_ dan _soft_. Bau bunga mawar tercium samar-samar.

Alfred bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tapi orang lain tampak nggak sebingung dirinya. Yao dan Ivan menyeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya—topeng.

"Ada apa, _aru_?" Yao melirik Alfred, ia memang tampak bingung.

"Aku nggak mengerti. Apa ini bagian dari pesta?" jawabnya.

"Tentu saja, _aru_. Kupikir dalam undangan untukmu juga tertera jadwal acaranya 'kan?" Yao berujar, sembari memakai topeng pesta itu.

Alfred menyengir, "Aku nggak benar-benar membaca bagian itu," katanya.

Yao menghela napas, sementara Ivan masih tampak tersenyum. "Oke, nggak masalah, ini untukmu, _da_." si tuan rumah turun tangan, ia memberikan sebuah topeng pesta berwarna hitam gelap untuk Alfred.

"_Thanks_," Alfred segera memakainya.

Orang-orang di sekelilingnya mulai berdansa ringan. Alfred masih berdiri dan hanya melihat pasangan-pasangan itu berdansa. Ketika sadar, ia bahkan sudah kehilangan Yao dan Ivan.

'Dansa buta' Alfred selalu menganggap hal semacam ini demikian. Tidak jauh berbeda dari kencan buta, kita tidak akan tahu kita berdansa dengan siapa—karena kebanyakan orang akan memilih pasangannya secara acak. Di tambah lagi, semua memakai topeng, kita tidak akan tahu sedang berdansa dengan siapa sebelum lagunya habis dan dansa pun selesai.

Seperti bujangan di tengah-tengah yang kasmaran. Alfred merasa dongkol berdiri sendirian begitu. Ia juga ingin berdansa. Tapi sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada tamu undangan yang sendirian lagi seperti dirinya. Kecuali—

—Oh!

Seorang gadis berambut pirang keperakan yang duduk tak jauh dari sana. Gadis yang menarik dengan balutan gaun pesta berwarna bitu tua dan hiasan pita di atas kepalanya.

Tapi, yang membuat Alfred ragu mendekatinya adalah, ada sesuatu yang membuat Alfred memilih mundur dari hadapannya. Sesuatu yang tadi ia rasakan juga terhadap Ivan. Entah takut, entah bagaimana. Tapi sedikit lain, mungkin karena gadis ini tidak tersenyum sedikit pun? Entahlah.

Gadis itu sadar tengah diperhatikan, ia menatap Alfred dengan tajam—atau memang seperti itu sorot matanya. Matanya berwarna violet—sangat indah—tapi juga membuat Alfred gemetar. Lagi-lagi, ia merasa mengenal gadis ini.

Tapi kali ini, ia rasa sebaiknya jangan bertanya.

Alfred tersenyum. Ia mendekati gadis itu dan mengulukan tangannya pada gadis itu. Benar-benar serasa seperti menggali kuburan sendiri.

Gadis itu balik menatap Alfred, uluran tangannya benar-benar terabaikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" suaranya pelan dan dingin, menyisip di antara suara musik dansa.

"Apa?" Gadis itu serius, tapi Alfred benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai sebuah candaan. "Tentu saja mengajakmu berdansa. Kamu sendirian, 'kan?" Alfred tertawa kecil, gadis itu mendengus.

"Pria dungu," komentar gadis itu dengan suara pelan dan tajam. "Aku dengar orang Amerika itu tidak sopan dan selalu tampak terburu-buru—dan ternyata mereka semua benar."

"Wow. Kau bisa tahu dari mana aku berasal bahkan hanya dengan melihat saja," Alfred berujar, berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadis itu baru saja menghinanya. "Kalau begitu biar kutebak, kau pasti orang Rusia," ujar Alfred, dengan berpikir bahwa aksen gadis itu sedikit terdengar seperti cara bicara Ivan tadi.

Gadis itu menghela napas, "Nggak tepat," katanya.

"Ukraina?" Alfred tidak semudah itu menyerah. Ia hanya mencoba menyebutkan negara yang agak dekat dengan Rusia.

"Bukan."

"Latvia?"

"Bukan."

"Estonia?"

"Bukan."

"Islandia?" Oke, Alfred malah tersasar ke Eropa Utara.

Gadis itu menghela napas, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh—dengan orang bodoh di hadapannya itu. Ia lekas berdiri dari tempatnya semula, menatap laki-laki Amerika itu dengan tajam. "Baiklah, nggak penting dari mana aku berasal. Kau mau berdansa, aku akan meladenimu."

Alfred tersenyum. Ia membawa gadis itu ke lantai dansa, dan mulai dengan gerakan ringan.

Mulai terasa, tidak hanya tatapannya yang terasa tajam. Bahkan telapak tangannya—yang sebenarnya sangat halus itu—terasa menusuk-nusuk. Tapi, selain ketakutan, ada hal lain yang Alfred rasakan—entah apa itu.

"Hei," Alfred membuka suara, sementara gerakan dansa mereka masih berjalan.

"Apa?" gadis itu kembali menatapnya.

"Kamu nggak membawa pisau di balik gaun itu 'kan?" Alfred tidak mengerti dengan pikirannya saat ini.

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Simpulkan saja sendiri," katanya.

'_Benar, aku mengenalnya.' _Batin Alfred berteriak, tapi ia masih dibingungkan. Di mana ia bertemu gadis ini? Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat gadis ini di sekolahnya dulu. Baru sekarang, baru pertama kali.

Sekian menit, lagu pun selesai diiringi dengan matinya lilin-lilin dan lampu dinyalakan kembali. Alfred tiba-tiba merasa lega. Sebenarnya menurutnya kegelapan itu identik dengan hantu.

"Baiklah, aku permisi," gadis itu kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Alfred pikir, ia bukanlah pangeran negeri dongeng yang harus mengejar sang putri yang hendak pergi. Jadi, ia biarkan saja, "Senang bertemu denganmu!" teriaknya agak keras, agar gadis itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Oh, Alfred! Di sini kau rupanya," Matthew tiba-tiba datang, ia menepuk pundak sepupunya itu. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Dan tadi itu lampunya dimatikan, aku semakin bingung."

Alfred tertawa kecil, "Tenang saja, Mattie!" katanya.

Matthew ikut tersenyum, "Oh iya, tadi aku bertemu Arthur dan Francis, teman-temanmu."

"Benarkah?" Alfred tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Di mana?"

"Perpustakaan. Ya, rumah ini punya perpustakaan yang besar," ujar Matthew. "Ayo ikut aku," ajaknya.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Tamu undangan memang di bebaskan pergi ke tempat-tempat lain selain ruangan pesta di dalam rumah itu. Ya, kecuali tempat-tempat tertentu. Tapi, perpustakaan tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Tempat ini akhirnya menjadi pelarian beberapa orang yang malas melihat keramaian.

"Pesta yang membosankan, buku-buku yang membosankan," Arthur Kirkland duduk santai sembari menyandarkan tubuhkan ke sandaran kursi. Sebenarnya, sedari tadi ia hanya membolak-balik halaman buku, tidak membaca sama sekali.

"Yah, nikmatilah sedikit. Jarang-jarang kita pergi ke Rusia, 'kan?" Francis Bonnefoy, yang duduk di hadapannya sembari melihat-lihat isi buku itu berujar. "Lagi pula, di mana Arthur Kirkland yang suka membaca itu?"

"Aku nggak pernah bilang kalau aku suka membaca. Lagi pula, semua buku di sini nggak ada yang memakai bahasa Inggris," keluhnya. Alisnya yang tebal itu naik.

"Nggak mengerti bahasa Rusia juga nggak masalah. Cari saja buku yang banyak gambarnya, lihat-lihat gambar juga asyik," gumam Francis.

Mencurigakan.

Arthur menyipitkan matanya, menatap laki-laki di hadapannya itu. "Hey, _Bloody Frog_, buku apa yang kau baca itu?"

"Anatomi tubuh manusia—ya, semacam itu," jawab Francis santai, diiringi desahan '_sudah kuduga_' dari si _british_.

"OH ITU DIA! Artie! Francis!"

Terdengar teriakan yang menggema di dinding perpustakaan tersebut. Arthur dan Francis sudah hafal betul siapa orang itu. Arthur tiba-tiba berharap bumi menelannya saat itu juga.

"Wah! Lama nggak bertemu!" Alfred berteriak girang, sembari berlari kecil—diikuti Matthew—ke arah kedua teman sekolahnya dulu itu berada.

Alfred masih berlari kecil, tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, ketika kedua matanya menangkap proyeksi sebuah buku—seperti novel.

"Artie, apa itu?" Alfred langsung mengambil alih buku itu dari tangan Arthur. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang aneh dari buku itu. Tapi, yang membuat Alfred tertarik adalah nama sang penulis, Bellia Arlovs, yang tertera di atas sampul buku tersebut.

"Hei, Alfred, kalau kau tertarik dengan buku itu, siap-siaplah kecewa. Maksudku, buku itu hanya judulnya dan nama pengarangnya saja yang menggunakan huruf latin, isinya menggunakan bahasa Rusia dengan huruf abstraknya itu." Arthur bergumam.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali ..." Alfred mendesah kecewa.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik, _da_?" Ivan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik rak buku. "Sebenarnya cerita novel itu tidak benar-benar bagus, _da_. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kau melewatkannya, _da_."

"Tidak, tidak!" Alfred tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat. "Tuan Braginski, bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit saja tentang novel itu?"

"Ya, baiklah. Coba aku lihat, _da_." Ivan mengambil alih novel itu dari tangan Alfred. "Judulnya, _The Asian That Must be Killed_. Seingatku novel ini bercerita tentang Lisa, gadis yang tengah depresi karena sesuatu, _da_. Ia kemudian menemukan seseorang yang satu nasib dengannya, dan mulai sedikit tertarik dengan orang itu, _da_. Tapi akhirnya, orang itu malah menghilang tanpa jejak, _da_. Lisa berusaha mencari orang itu ke mana-mana dan ..."

"Lalu?" tanya Alfred. Tanpa sadar, tidak hanya Alfred; Arthur, Francis, dan Matthew ikut serius mendengarkan cerita Ivan.

" ... dan, yah, tamat!" ujar Ivan, sembari mengembalikan buku itu ke tangan Alfred.

"Tamat? Hei, Tuan Braginski! Kenapa kau nggak mau memberi tahuku _ending_-nya?" gerutu Alfred.

"Benar-benar nggak ada yang harus aku ceritakan lagi, _da_. Cerita ini benar-benar terpotong ketika Lisa berusaha mencari orang itu, _da_," ujar Ivan, jujur.

"Begitukah?" Alfred berujar kecil, sembari menatap sampul buku tersebut. "Oh, Tuan Braginski—!"

"Ivan, Ivan saja, _da_."

"Oh, Ivan, bolehkah aku pinjam buku ini? Aku masih ada di Rusia untuk beberapa hari ke depan, kok!" ujar Alfred.

Ivan berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Boleh saja, _da_. Tapi, ada syaratnya, _da_~!"

"Apa itu?"

"Sembari kau pulang nanti, tolong antarkan adikku ke hotelnya, _da_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hallo teman-teman~! *siapalo***

Kali ini Erry bawa fanfic AmeBela :3 *teruskenapa*

Fanfic ini pembuka masa writer block saya belakangan ini. Termasuk juga fanfic multichap (akhirnya) setelah sekian fanfic yang saya buat belakangan ini oneshot semua TT^TT

Masa writer block saya cukup lama. Ditambah lagi, flashdisk saya dimakan virus, dan semua draft fanfic saya hilang. Tugas sekolah juga hilang, tapi itu mah nggak apa-apa *plakplakplakplak* soalnya udah dikumpulin duluan ke guru sih. =="

Fic ini mungkin tamat di chap empat (atau sekitarnya(?)). Kecepatan update tergantung banyak faktor *nggak jelas*

Di chap ini AmeBela nya dikit banget, tapi saya jamin chap depan nggak akan begini kok -_-" namanya juga chap pertama, baru perkenalan *ngeles ala Nesia*

Yupp~~ sekian aja bacot dari Erry :3

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca :D

Kritik dan saran amat diterima, masukan saja ke kotak review yayy~~

**_Arigatou Gozaimasuuuuu~~~! xD_**


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me Talk More With You

**Hetalia – Axis Powers (c) **** Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Travel, Cordial, and Novel (c) ****Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

* * *

"**Let Me Talk More With You"**

**.: Chapter 2 :.**

* * *

Alfred Jones hanya diam sedari sepuluh menit yang lalu—kejadian yang sangat langka. Meskipun kenyataannya suasana dalam bis tidak benar-benar tenang. Setidaknya, ia bisa mengajak adik Ivan—yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk mengobrol. Tapi—

—kenapa adiknya Ivan harus _gadis itu_?

Entah sudah berapa kali Alfred menelan ludah—gugup—oke, bukan dari aura cinta atau semacamnya. Dia sama sekali tidak sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu.

Ia mulai sedikit menemukan titik terang, jika gadis berpita di kepala ini adalah adiknya Ivan, mungkinkah perasaan takut di dirinya itu memang di miliki satu keluarga Ivan? Apa mungkin, ada satu keluarga yang semua anggotanya memiliki aura negatif seperti itu? Ya, nggak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.

Tapi teori itu tidak menjelaskan bagaimana Alfred bisa merasa sudah sebelumnya mengenal Ivan dan gadis ini.

"Kamu nggak perlu melakukan ini," suara pelan dan tajam gadis itu terdengar, membuyarkan seluruh lamunan sang _American_.

Alfred tersenyum, "Aneh," komentarnya. "Bukankah berbahaya kalau seorang gadis keluar malam-malam?"

"Aku nggak butuh kau," balas gadis itu.

Alfred mengembungkan pipinya, sebal. "Aku juga nggak butuh kau!" katanya, dengan suara sedikit angkuh namun dengan bumbu candaan. "Aku hanya butuh buku milik kakakmu. Tapi dia menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang sebagai syarat agar—"

"Kakakku?" gadis itu berucap, memotong perkataan Alfred. Mimik wajahnya berubah. "Yekaterina Braginskaya atau—"

"Ivan Braginski," jawab Alfred, cepat. "Memangnya kenapa? Terkejut sekali," katanya.

Mimik wajahnya berubah kembali seperti biasa, gadis itu menghela napas. "Nggak apa-apa," katanya.

"Kau tampak sedikit kecewa," komentar Alfred.

"Semacam itu," jawab gadis itu, tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa?" Entah kenapa Alfred benar-benar merasa penasaran.

"Penting bagiku untuk memberitahumu?"

Alfred berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Nggak apa-apa, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Kamu nggak harus membantuku, dan aku sendiri juga nggak suka dibantu," balas gadis itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Lagi-lagi bertanya."

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya."

Gadis itu menghela napas. Pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan semacam bagaimana dia bisa bertemu laki-laki semacam ini atau bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki semacam ini di dunia ini—ya, begitulah.

"Hei, ayo jawab!" Alfred mengembungkan pipinya, tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah," ujar gadis itu, pelan. "Menurutmu, kenapa kakakku menyuruhmu mengantarku?"

"Entahlah," ia berpikir sebentar, "mungkin ia khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu. Bagaimanapun dia itu saudaramu."

"Mungkin saja," balasnya. "Tapi, kenapa dia menyuruhmu sementara kakakku sebenarnya bisa mengantarku sendiri?"

"Ya, mungkin dia harus mengurus semuanya ketika pesta tadi berakhir?" timpal Alfred.

Gadis itu tidak membalas kembali, ia memandang ke luar jendela bis, entah memikirkan apa.

Alfred makin bingung. Ia mulai memikirkan hal lain. Sebenarnya, gadis ini tinggal di sebuah negara di dekat Rusia, ia juga memiliki seorang kakak—mungkin sepupu—di Rusia. Tapi, saat gadis ini berkunjung ke Rusia, kenapa dia tidak menginap di rumah kakaknya? Kenapa malah menginap di hotel? Ah, entah kenapa Alfred tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar gadis itu pelan.

Masih bungkam, mereka berdua pun turun dari bis.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju ke sebuah penginapan kecil di sudut kota. Alfred sendiri hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Gadis itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya Alfred hampir saja menabraknya. "Kau boleh pulang sekarang," katanya.

Alfred meliriknya, bingung, "Begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja," katanya. "Kau bisa melihat tempatku menginap dari sini," gadis itu menunjuk ke penginapan yang ia maksud.

Alfred diam, sedikit terpana dengan bangunan penginapan itu. Tampaknya sudah benar-benar tua dan—sepertinya berhantu. Oke, Alfred enggan mendekati bangunan itu lebih dari ini.

Sekian detik terpana, sadar-sadar gadis itu telah pergi entah ke mana.

_Oh my_.

**~oOo~**

"Kau sudah berdansa dengannya, bahkan mengantarnya pulang, tapi kau masih tidak tahu namanya?" Matthew berujar, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia masih bermalasan ria di atas sofa sembari membaca majalah. Atau lebih tepat dibilang, melihat majalah, karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca bahasa Rusia itu.

"_Yeah_," timpal Alfred. Ia tengah duduk lantai—bersandar ke sofa—sembari menonton televisi. Atau sebenarnya, hanya kedua matanya yang melihat ke sana, pikirannya terisi hal lain.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hanya berdansa dan pertemuan singkat, bukan berarti dia itu takdirmu—atau semacamnya," timpal Matthew. "Masih banyak gadis di dunia ini, kok."

Alfred mengembungkan pipinya, ia melirik sepupunya sebal, "Mattie, kamu nggak kayak biasanya," timpalnya. "Lagi pula, aku sibuk memikirkan gadis itu bukan karena aku jatuh cinta padanya atau apa."

"Eh, benarkah?" Matthew kembali pada nada suara lembutnya. "Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya gadis yang aku temui tadi malam yang bikin aku begini."

"HEH! Kamu curang! Jadi kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku? Padahal dari tadi aku sudah menceritakan ceritaku untukmu," balas Alfred.

Matthew sedikit menunduk, wajahnya memerah, "Gadis itu albino asli Jerman. Ia sangat menarik, juga dengan burung berwarna kuning kecil yang mengikutinya ke mana-mana itu. Ia sering berbicara blak-blakan, tapi itu dia yang membuatnya sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku hampir nggak heran dengan perubahanmu," timpal Alfred. "Kalau gadis yang kau temui seaneh itu."

"Adik Tuan Braginski juga aneh," komentar Matthew.

"Setidaknya aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya," Alfred menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang sepupu.

"Tapi, kenapa kau memikirkannya begini?"

Alfred terdiam sebentar, berpikir. "Karena dia misterius, menakutkan, dan—"

"Dan kau jatuh cinta padanya," Matthew memotong perkataan Alfred.

"Mattie! Kamu menyebalkan! Jangan bergaul dengan gadis itu lagi!" Alfred berujar, agak kesal.

"Ah, maaf," Matthew kembali membolak-balik majalahnya.

Alfred mendengus kesal, sembari kembali menatapkan matanya pada televisi.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Sebenarnya, Alfred Jones bukan seorang yang mudah penasaran. Tapi, gadis ini adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya penasaran—sebenarnya Ivan juga. Mereka memiliki hawa yang nyaris sama, menakutkan. Tapi ada hal lain yang ia rasakan selain itu. Baik pada gadis itu, maupun kakaknya.

Satu lagi, di mana ia bertemu mereka berdua?

Seingatnya, ia bahkan tidak pernah menderita hilang ingatan.

Lalu bagaimana?

Entahlah.

Itu semua mungkin bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Alfred bisa berdiri di tempat ini, dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam _burger_ yang sudah setengah habis. Jaket kesayangannya juga menemani di tengah angin yang bertiup sedikit kencang.

Kurang '_hero_' bagaimana coba?

Gaya dulu, berhasil atau tidaknya terserah nanti.

Alfred segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati penginapan yang tampak horor itu. Aneh, seharusnya tidak ada yang berpikir untuk mau menginap di sana; semurah apapun biayanya. Tapi bagaimana gadis itu berani tinggal di sana? Mungkin saja, gadis itu memang menakutkan. Mungkin hantu-hantu juga takut padanya—pikir Alfred.

Kedua kakinya telah sampai di dalam gerbang penginapan, tapi ia benar-benar tidak yakin. Siang bolong begini saja sudah setakut ini, bagaimana kalau malam-malam? Tidak terbayangkan.

Alfred menyuap suapan terakhir burgernya, dan membulatkan tekad; _jangan jadi pengecut, Jones!_

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga lang—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris yang dilontarkan seseorang itu membuat Alfred terpekik, kaget. Ia segera berbalik, di mana ia mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan rokok di sebelah tangannya, dan seorang anak berambut pirang di sampingnya.

Satu hal yang ia pikir ketika melihat anak kecil itu adalah; _kenapa mirip Artie, ya?_

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu, _bloody hell_," ujar si rambut merah.

Alfred mendengus, kesal. "Masuk ke penginapan ini, tentu saja," katanya.

Laki-laki itu tampak tersenyum-senyum—menahan tawa, "Kau berpikir mau menginap di situ? Kulihat masuk ke situ saja tadi kau benar-benar gemetaran."

Alfred semakin kesal, "Siapa yang mau menginap di sini? Aku hanya mau bertemu temanku yang menginap di sini," katanya.

Laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rokok yang ia hisap itu jatuh ke tanah. Alfred mengembungkan pipinya, kesal. "_Oh my_ ... mungkin aku nggak heran kalau temanmu itu adalah hantu atau semacamnya," ujarnya, di sela-sela tawaannya.

"Memangnya salah kalau menginap di sini?" Alfred berujar, disertai hentakan sebelah kakinya.

"Tuan," anak kecil di sebelah pria merah itu berujar, membuat Alfred menatapnya. "Penginapan ini sudah tutup sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu," lanjutnya.

—_Eh?_

"Oh, Peter, jangan beritahu dia!" Laki-laki berambut merah itu masih tertawa. "Padahal kita biarkan saja dia masuk ke sana dan lihat bagaimana reaksinya."

"Jangan berlaku sejahat itu, _Big Brother_. Kita harus menolong orang asing ini." Anak itu mengembungkan pipinya.

Alfred menghela napas panjang. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Setelah pergi tanpa memberitahu namanya, ia bahkan merahasiakan tempat menginapnya dari Alfred? Ia mungkin tampak anti-sosial, tapi apa separah itu?

_Sayang sekali, padahal bukankah secara penampilan ia adalah gadis yang cukup menarik?_

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya, kuat. Kata-kata Matthew tentang jatuh cinta itu berkelabakan di pikirannya. Membuat wajahnya bingung sendiri harus tampak seperti apa.

Tapi, apa gadis itu memang enggan bertemu Alfred kembali?

Tapi kenapa?

"Tuan, tadi malam aku melihatmu, lho!" kata-kata anak itu membuat seluruh lamunan Alfred membuyar.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanyanya. "Di mana?"

Anak itu menunjuk ke arah jalan setapak yang tadi Alfred lalui untuk sampai ke penginapan tersebut. "Kau dan seorang gadis berpita di kepala tadi malam berjalan lewat sana 'kan?"

"Peter, sudah kubilang jangan keluar rumah malam-malam," laki-laki itu berujar sembari mengeluarkan satu puntung rokok dan membakarnya.

"Kau melihat gadis itu?" timpal Alfred, bersemangat.

"Ya!" jawab anak itu, "Dia berlari meninggalkanmu ke arah sana," anak itu menunjuk jalan setapak kecil yang mengarah masuk ke dalam—semacam—hutan?

Kedua mata Alfred melebar, ia telah mendapatkan titik terang, "Apa ada penginapan di sana?"

"Ya, tapi mungkin agak jauh ke dalam," jawab anak itu.

"Sudahlah, Peter, jangan membantunya terlalu banyak," laki-laki berambut merah itu menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Ayo pergi."

Kedua orang itupun pergi meninggalkan Alfred. Tapi Alfred cepat-cepat mengucapkan '_Terima kasih Peter!_' pada si anak.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Penginapan yang dimaksud adalah penginapan kecil nan hangat di dalam hutan. Entah bagaimana ada penginapan di tempat terpencil begitu. Sang penjaga penginapan langsung tahu ketika Alfred menanyakan seorang gadis berambut keperakan panjang dengan pita di atas kepalanya. Sebenarnya, Alfred mati-matian menjelaskan perawakan gadis itu dengan bahasa isyarat, karena ia tidak bisa bahasa Rusia sementara penjaga penginapan itu hanya bisa sedikit-sedikit berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

Menutut sang penjaga, dia menyewa kamar atas nama Natalia Arlovskaya—dirinya sendiri. Dan itu berarti, akhirnya Alfred bisa mendapatkan nama sang gadis.

Tapi, kenapa ia merasa sesenang ini?

Entahlah.

Satu hal yang sangat disayangkan adalah, ternyata Natalia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya. Menurut sang penjaga penjaga penginapan, gadis itu pergi cukup pagi—tapi ia tidak tahu ke mana gadis itu pergi.

Itulah salah satu sebab yang menjelaskan, kenapa Alfred berdiri di sini. Berdiri—kembali—dengan pose sok _hero_ di depan rumah megah milik Ivan Braginski.

Sudah sekian detik yang lalu Alfred terus menekan bel, tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang menyahut. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyerah.

Sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka dan pria besar itu—

"Ya?" tapi yang ia dapati adalah seorang wanita cantik, berambut pendek, dan—ehm—berdada besar yang membuka pintu. "Mencari Ivan?" tanyanya, ramah.

"Benar," balas Alfred, "Apa Tuan Braginski ada di rumah sekarang?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Maafkan aku, tapi Ivan tidak sedang ada di rumah. Kalau ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan, katakan saja," tawarnya.

Alfred menghela napas, "Kurasa tidak, terima kasih banyak."

"Tunggu," wanita itu berujar, sebelum Alfred benar-benar pergi. "Jangan terburu-buru, masuklah dulu untuk minum teh atau mengobrol selagi menunggu Ivan kembali."

"Tidak usah," Alfred membalas. "Tidak terlalu penting, kok."

"Ya, baiklah," balas wanita itu, "Kenalkan dulu, aku Yekaterina Braginskaya, kakak perempuannya Ivan," katanya.

"Yekaterina Braginskaya?" Alfred yakin sekali pernah mendengar nama itu dari Natalia. Tidak salah lagi kalau wanita ini juga punya hubungan keluarga dengannya. "Oh, aku Alfred Jones," Alfred segera menjabat tangannya.

Saat itu, Alfred baru benar-benar terkejut. Wanita ini tampak begitu ramah dan lembut. Namun, sama seperti yang ia rasakan pada Natalia dan Ivan, ia merasa pernah mengenal wanita ini sebelumnya.

Tapi samar-samar, tidak terlalu jelas.

Lagi pula, ia tidak merasa ketakutan, di hadapan wanita ini.

Aneh, ya sudahlah.

"Alfred Jones? Oh, Ivan pernah menceritakan tentangmu. Dia bilang, kau orang Amerika yang mengantar Natalia ke hotelnya tadi malam, iya 'kan?" perkataan Yekaterina membuat Alfred bersemangat menatapnya.

"Oh benar!" timpal Alfred. "Apa kau tahu di mana Natalia sekarang?"

Yekaterina tidak langsung menjawab, ia tertawa kecil. "Sebuah pesta dansa melahirkan cinta, begitu?" katanya.

"A-APA?" Alfred memekik, agak keras. "Itu nggak benar," Alfred mengembungkan pipinya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencarinya kalau bukan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengannya?"

Ya, yang dikatakan Yekaterina tidak salah. Alfred memang ingin lebih dekat dengannya—atau dalam hal ini, ingin mengetahui banyak tentangnya. Demi menyembuhkan rasa penasarannya.

"Oh, manis sekali," komentar wanita itu. "Ivan akan sangat senang kalau tahu kau tertarik pada Natalia," gumamnya.

"Hah?" Alfred memandangnya, heran. "Kenapa begitu?"

Yekaterina menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bukan apa-apa." katanya. "Soal Natalia, tadi pagi dia pergi ke mari untuk mencari Ivan, tapi kubilang Ivan sedang keluar. Katanya kemudian, dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan—aku tidak tahu yang mana, mungkin dia masih ada di sana." katanya.

"Baiklah, itu cukup," gumam Alfred. "Terima kasih banyak!" ujarnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yekaterina, sembari melambaikan tangannya, dan menutup pintu rumah.

Alfred pun berjalan menjauh dari rumah tersebut sembari berpikir. Perpustakaan? Pasti ada banyak perpustakaan di kota. Yang pernah ia dengar, ada dua perpustakaan yang sangat terkenal di Rusia, salah satunya terdapat di Moscow. Tapi, apa benar Natalia pergi ke sana?

Alfred menghela napas.

"Kau—"

Suara seorang gadis membuat Alfred menatap ke depan. Saat itulah, ia benar-benar terkejut.

Natalia Arlovskaya ada di sana, dengan mantel bulu hangat dan—masih—dengan pita di atas kepalanya.

Manis sekali bukan?

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya.

Natalia berjalan melalui Alfred, cepat. Tapi Alfred juga cepat-cepat bertindak, "Tunggu, Natalia Arlovskaya!"

Natalia terkejut. Ia menatap Afred dengan tatapan aneh, "Siapa yang memberitahumu namaku?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" goda Alfred.

Sayangnya tidak mempan. "Kau hanya perlu memberitahuku," jawab Natalia.

"Begitu," timpal Alfred. "Jadi, setelah aku memberitahumu, kau akan mengeluarkan pisau dan membunuh orang itu saat itu juga?"

"Mungkin saja," Natalia menatap Alfred dengan tajam, "atau mungkin sebaiknya aku membunuhmu duluan."

"Silahkan saja, aku nggak takut mati," balas Alfred.

"Aku pikir kau itu penakut," gumam Natalia.

"Nggak mungkin, aku 'kan pahlawan," Alfred bergaya angkuh.

Natalia hanya menghela napas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau mau tahu orang itu—" Alfred menggandeng tangan Natalia, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sebuah _coffee café_ kecil di dekat sana. "Kita mengobrol sambil ngopi lebih enak!"

"Hei! Aku nggak menyetujui hal ini!" ujar Natalia tajam, tapi Alfred tidak mendengarkan.

Alfred dan Natalia pun masuk ke dalam _café _tersebut. Di sana, mereka disambut pelayan toko yang tampak ramah. "Selamat datang," katanya, dengan menggunakan bahasa setempat.

"Tolong meja untuk dua orang," ujar Alfred dengan bahasa Inggris, masih dengan menggenggam erat tangan Natalia, lebih supaya gadis itu tidak kabur.

"Jangan memaksaku," bisik Natalia.

"Tenang, tenang, aku yang traktir," balas Alfred.

"Bukan itu!" bisiknya kembali.

"Wah, wah," pelayan itu mulai menggunakan bahasa Inggris, mengikuti sang pengunjung. "Pasangan yang sedang bertengkar, manis sekali."

Hening sebentar.

Alfred dan Natalia saling berpandangan.

"Dia bukan kekasihku!" Alfred hampir berteriak, sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

Natalia diam, hanya menatap sang penjaga toko dengan tajam, penjaga tersebut gemetar seketika.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk Natalia," Alfred membawa gadis itu masuk, dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Hei, tunggu Tuan! Lantai itu—"

_BRUKKK!_

"—basah!" penjaga toko menghela napas, _sudah terlambat_.

Alfred memegangi pantatnya yang menimpa lantai dengan seenaknya itu. Ya, untungnya, Natalia tidak ikut terjatuh.

"Bhu—" Natalia mengatupkan mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tepat ketika Alfred menatapnya. Wajah gadis itu berubah memerah—hanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memasang wajah tajam biasanya kembali.

"Ayo duduk," Natalia berjalan melewati Alfred, menuju tempat duduk pilihannya.

Alfred terpana sekian detik, kedua matanya fokus pada surai pirang keperakan yang bergoyang seiring pemiliknya berjalan.

Ia baru saja menyadarinya.

Ia suka melihat Natalia tertawa.

Dan ia yakin ia bisa membuat Natalia kembali tersenyum seperti itu di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membacaaaa~~ xD

Sebenarnya, nggak tahu kenapa saya suka dan menikmati banget waktu menulis fanfic satu ini. Hehehhehe xD

Makasih banyaaaakkkk buat: dance in strom, utamizuno26, YMFS, dan LawLadystein yang sudah me-review di chap sebelumnya. Review kalian membuat saya makin semangat melanjutkan fic ini Review saya balas lewat PM yaww~

Yuppp~ sekian aja dari saya~

Kritik dan saran masih terbuka :D

_**Arigatouu~~**_


End file.
